The Seven Wonders
by writing star 101
Summary: This story is about other anime characters with the kingdom hearts gangs. Find out what are they going to do when all of their enemies work as a team to destroy the heroes once and for all.


**THE SEVEN WONDERS**

**KINGDOM HEARTS **

**Sora**

**Riku**

**Kairi**

**Donald**

**Goofy**

**BLACK CAT**

**Train**

**Saya**

**Sven**

**Eve**

**Chronos**

**Tao**

**ALICE ACADEMY**

**Mikan**

**Natsume**

**Hotaru**

**Ruka**

**Sumire**

**Iinchou**

**Others**

**TSUBASA CHRONICLES**

**Syaoran**

**Sakura**

**Fye**

**Kurogane**

**Mokona**

**KYO KARA MAOU**

**Yuri**

**Wolfram**

**Gunther**

**Gwendal**

**Conrad**

**Yozak**

**Cecilie**

**AIR GEAR**

**Ikki**

**Kogarasumaru**

**Ringo**

**Sleeping Forest**

**THE LAW OF UEKI**

**Kosuke Ueki**

**Ai Mori**

**Sano**

**Rinko**

**Tenko**

**Robert**

**Chapter 1 Ambush**

**(In Destiny Island)**

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi are playing on the beach, again. **

"**Come on, Sora! Let's see who will reach at finish line." exclaimed Riku. "Alright!!" said Sora.**

"**And I'll be the judge." said Kairi. **

"**Ready, get set, GO!!!" shouted Kairi.**

**(In the hide out)**

**Train Heartnet was drinking a bottle of milk at the balcony, while thinking of his partners during saving Eve, especially Saya. **

**(In Alice Academy)**

**In B class, as usual, Mikan stepped in the class and said: **

"**Hello to everyone! Hotaru, give me a big hug!!" **

**Unfortunately, Hotaru used one of her invention, Baka Gun and shoot at her.**

"**You are not my mum, Mikan." said Hotaru.**

**(In Clow Kingdom)**

**Syaoran became the leader's army of Clow Kingdom. **

"**Your Majesty. The village is under control." said Syaoran. **

"**Syaoran! You are back!" said Sakura while smiling.**

**(In a castle, bed chamber room)**

"**( yawning ) What a nice day, it is just me and…………" **

" **Me….." Yuri had a shock that Wolfram was sleeping beside "him".**

"**Ahh!!!!!"**

**(In the playground)**

**Ikki was practicing AT with Ringo. **

"**Ok, Ikki. Now let me teach you how to do this trick." said Ringo. **

"**What trick??" asked Ikki with a curious face. **

"**It's…... (Showing a normal roller skates to Ikki)"said Ringo. **

"**WHAT!?" shouted Ikki with a shock face.**

**(In school)**

**Ueki was sleeping in the class because of the last battle he fought yesterday. "Ueki, wake up. Teacher's coming." whispered Mori loudly. **

"**Mr. Kosuke! Wake up!!" shouted by his teacher, Kobayashi, aka, Ueki's god candidate. **

**During their conversation, it appeared that was an attack at their own world. **

**(In Destiny Island)**

**"Sora! Riku! Help!!" shouted Khairi as she hid at a place for her safety. "Kairi(ran to the scene) I'm coming!" exclaimed Sora, followed by Riku. **

"**It's the Heartless!! Why are they still in the island? I thought we already finished them during the last battle!?" said Riku. **

"**Khairi! Hang in there."said Sora.**

**(In the hide out)**

**"HUH!? Intruders?" said Train. He took his hades and fight.**

**Later .…. **

"**(panting) It is no use. It is Nano machine plus the power of Tao!!" said Train.**

**(In the academy)**

"**Ahh!! Monsters!" shouted Mikan. **

"**Let's fight, everyone!" said Natsume who was holding a fire ball. **

"**Natsume, can you promise me something?" asked Ruka. **

"**Sure." answered Natsume. **

**(In Clow Kingdom) **

**"There's an attack in the palace!" shouted Syaoran to the King. **

"**Syaoran! Be careful" said Sakura. **

"**I will, princess." said Syaoran in a polite expression. **

"**Sir Syaoran, gather the troupes!" answered the King in a serious mood. **

"**Yes, your Majesty." said Syaoran.**

**(In a castle)**

**"Whimp! There's a war outside of the palace!" shouted Wolfram. **

"**Conrad. Call the armies. We'll be battle in a short while." said Yuri to Conrad. "Sure, your Majesty." said Conrad and headed to report the announcement. **

**(In the playground)**

**"Ikki, be careful", said Ringo. She was shocked that her shadow and Ikki's shadow were moving by themselves. **

"**I can't control my body!" shouted Ikki. **

**(In school)**

**Ueki was standing outside of the class because of his daydreaming in the class while the Kobayashi was teaching. When he was looking up the ceiling, he scents something was going to happen. Suddenly, Ueki's body started to shake a little. An earthquake came by. When he quickly ran into his class, he saw Mori was disappearing into a warp. **

**Suddenly, there was an earthquake in every world. Every chosen one, that is Kairi, Saya, Mikan, Sakura, Cecilie, Ringo, and Mori have been kidnapped by the foes. During the earthquake, all of them from their world have been moved to somewhere that is full of mist.**


End file.
